lovelessfandomcom-20200214-history
Yurio
Yurio (百合男) is a blank Fighter currently paired with Hideo Yamamoto. Hideo's true Fighter, Maiko, was killed by Nisei Akame, who then presented Yurio to Hideo as his new Fighter. Yurio received the name "Bloodless" from Hideo, who carved the name into Yurio's face. Personality Yurio is highly egocentric, referring to himself in third person as "Yuri-sama" and insisting others address him the same way. He tends to behave childishly, stealing and wearing Kio's glasses to tease him, and not wanting to eat anything but pineapple pizza. While he initially appears to boss Hideo around and argue with him, Yurio actually seems to want his approval, questioning why Hideo hates him, and he takes pride in the name carved into his face, which he thinks looks totally cool. He doesn't seem to have any concept of honor, preferring to cheat at video games and using opponents' personal trauma against them in battle, or empathy, not seeming to understand why Hideo would resent the person who was forced onto him as a replacement for the murdered love of his life. Yurio proudly calls himself a masochist ("M" type) for taking Hideo's damage for him in battle, but is shown yelling at Hideo to stop hitting him in a flashback to their first meeting, so it's not clear that he really lives up to that title outside of it. He's proud of his fashion sense, which the fanbook describes as unique/peculiar, and gets angry when others don't appreciate how cool he looks. Plot Bloodless presides over the imprisonment of Kio as Seimei holds Kio hostage to force the return of Nisei who had been captured by the personnel of Septimal Moon. Hideo, a hacker, is shown to have assisted in Seimei's breaking into Seven Voices Academy by disabling the security system there. Yurio taunts Kio as they wait for the arrival of Ritsuka, Soubi, and the male Zero pair with Nisei Akame. When the group arrives, Yurio and Hideo enter into a battle with Ritsuka and Soubi. The Bloodless unit, as its name can be understood to imply, uses psychological damage instead of physical attacks. They conceal their true roles, with Yurio playing the part of the Sacrifice and taking Hideo's damage for him, until Ritsuka realises that it is Yurio who is really casting the spells and not Hideo; and, furthermore, that Hideo is being affected by Yurio's spells himself. Hideo's past is revealed when he is made to see the memory of Maiko's murder and his forced introduction to Yurio as his replacement Fighter again, and they are soon defeated. Trivia *The kanji in Yurio's name mean "lily" and "man". *No family name is ever given for him. As another blank Fighter like Soubi, it's possible that he was also orphaned at a young age. *On her Twitter, Kouga Yun has described Yurio's hair color on different occasions as both pink and ivory (like a lily). *While there has been debate in the Loveless fandom over Yurio's gender due to his hair and clothing style ever since his first appearance, there is no real evidence to support his identifying as anything other than male. Category:Male Characters Category:Fighter Category:Bloodless